


The Toasty Torpedo

by Adamarks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Quiznos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: Simon fucks an oven.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 31
Kudos: 39





	The Toasty Torpedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_ZombieOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_ZombieOctopus/gifts).



> [So this is based on that one Quiznos commercial.](https://youtu.be/qbMd0yEXt0A)
> 
> I jokingly said I was gonna write a Snowbaz au of it on tumblr and Rae was like keep your promises bitch so here we are.

He beeps as I slowly move my dick between the crack in the open door. Really, when he’s turned down this low, it’s not that different from fucking someone with a really high fever. My hand ghosts over his knobs. Not that I mind a little bit of a burn. 

“Baz,” I mumble. My breath fogs over the numbers on his electric clock. 

“Simon.” His door closes a little to squeeze tighter around my cock. It makes me shiver. It makes me whine. 

Sentient oven boyfriend or not, Baz is really the best lay I’ve ever had. 

I grip the lip of the oven (Baz. Does Baz have lips? Have lips been available to me this whole time? Hold the fuck on—) and quicken my pace. My balls slap against stainless steel. Baz moans and I feel the vibrations of his voice against my shaft. 

“Come in me,” he whispers. I feel his temperature start to rise, getting close to this side of too hot. He knows it drives me crazy. 

“I’m gonna get fired,” I grunt. Can you buy an oven off of Quiznos? I can’t figure out how I’d steal him. 

“I have a cleaning cycle.” His door squeezes even tighter. “Come, Simon.” 

I do what he says with a hiss, shooting a load over his racks. He moans too. I’m not sure how it all works, but I think he’s doing the oven equivalent of orgasming with me. 

I eventually pull out my softening dick and rub his door handle. I lay a messy kiss over his clock. I feel him rumble beneath my lips. 

I look at the numbers. “Oh shit break is over.” I put my dick back in my pants and start looking around. “Where the fuck is my hat?” 

“Still on your head,” he says boredly. I hear him start the cleaning cycle. “Are you working the closing shift?”

I drop him one more kiss. “You bet.”

  
  



End file.
